Kiss and Dash
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: "I dare you, Sasha Braus, to kiss Levi Ackerman!" The true risk here was that if she failed, she would be deprived of food for a full day!


Sasha giggled as Ymir made a face at the dare she was given. Krista chortled, covering her mouth with her hands, her face red from her barely contained mirth and laughter. Ymir glared at Sasha who just smiled innocently.

The three girls were sitting at a table with two candles being their only light in the dimly lit room. Shadows were cast about with every movement as sounds echoed everywhere.

Ymir continued scowling. "You want me to do what?" she demanded.

Sasha grinned, doing her best to hold in her laughter. "I dare you," she repeated. "To go out with the first person who speaks to you."

Ymir narrowed her eyes before glancing at Krista slyly. Krista just giggled and bit her lip, not saying anything.

"Oh come on!" Ymir exclaimed, looking at the two girls who stayed quiet. "You two can't be serious!"

"Hey Connie!" Sasha called out suddenly, leaning back in her seat and calling attention to the short boy who was sitting not too far away with the others. "Can you come here?"

Ymir's eyes widened as Connie came prancing over with a wide smile. "Yeah Sasha?" Connie asked, leaning against the table. He nodded to Ymir and Krista. "What's up Ymir?"

Ymir groaned and banged her head against the table, causing Krista and Sasha to burst out laughing while Connie looked at them in confusion. "What is it?" he asked, blinking.

Krista nudged Ymir who was still groaning. Looking up with a glare, she got up from her seat and loomed over Connie who only stared up at her with growing confusion. "Connie," she gritted out. "You and me; dinner at four sharp. Don't be late."

Connie blinked owlishly as Ymir sat back down. "Um...what did you-?"

"Don't get any ideas," Ymir said sharply, jerking her thumb back. "Now get!"

Connie frowned at her attitude, placing his hands on his hips. "Now wait just a minute-"

"Thanks for assisting Ymir with her dare, Connie," Sasha said quickly as she took a sip of her drink.

Understanding dawned on Connie at her words, and a smirk of amusement came across his face. He leaned in, his smirk growing. "Well then, freckles," he said to Ymir. "I am going to make this date of ours one to remember. You are one lucky gal."

Ymir frowned. "Oh Connie, this will be something you and I will wish to forget for years to come. I hope this isn't your first date, or you will regret ever having one." She waved him away. "Now beat it. We have some business to discuss." Ymir focused her stare at Sasha, who bit her lip to control her amusement.

"Now, Potato Girl," Ymir said casually, her eyes sparking with promise. "I believe when we had started off that you had boldly declared that you would accept any dare."

"We all did," Krista pointed out.

Ymir folded her hands together, a sly smile on her face. It was then that Sasha knew she had sealed her fate. She bit her lip nervously, the action catching Ymir's attention. Ymir's eyes lit up and she smiled triumphantly.

"I dare you, Sasha Braus," Ymir said. "To kiss the first person who says your name!"

"What?" Sasha squeaked. Krista giggled while Ymir sat back, satisfied with her revenge.

"Why not dare me to go out on a date with Bertholdt?" Sasha said desperately.

"A date with Bertholdt is not a punishment, nor will it serve me my revenge," Ymir said casually.

"What about Jean?" Sasha said, grasping at straws at this point.

"A kiss is more satisfying," Ymir said. "And it has to be with the first person who says your name." She glanced at Krista. "So Krista dear, do refrain from saying her name." Krista rolled her eyes at that.

"Now, the true mystery is going to be who the lucky victim is," Ymir said, kicking back her feet and looking around the room.

Sasha groaned, banging her head on the table. But, now that she thought about it, this dare might not be so bad. She ran the names through her head. Connie would be the most likely guy to say her name first, but so would Eren. Yet kissing them wouldn't be so bad. Now, if it were Jean, she guessed she would have to suck it up and get it over with.

The more she weighed her options, the less daunting it seemed. Now if it was a girl who said her name first, that would be a whole different matter, and she knew Ymir would want her to go through with it.

She looked up at Ymir and Krista, one girl was smirking and the other who was looking at Sasha with a mixture of pity and amusement. "This might not be so bad," Sasha said with a small smile. "I mean, what are the odds that a total stranger would say my name-?"

"Sasha Braus," a sudden, stern voice called out, causing her to freeze. "You are needed on the training grounds in five."

Sasha automatically leaped to her feet, eyes wide as she saluted. "Yes Captain Ackerman!" Levi, nodded to her and said nothing else as he exited the room, unaware of the state he had left the scout in.

"Well, well, well," Ymir said with growing amusement. "This just got interesting."

Sasha collapsed in her chair, head in her hands. "I can't do it," Sasha moaned.

Ymir shrugged. "Sure you can. It's just a kiss."

"I've never kissed anyone before!" Sasha exclaimed.

Krista's mouth parted open. "Oh," she said. She reached out to touch Sasha's hand. "Um, sorry?"

"Thanks," Sasha grumbled. She looked at the two imploringly. "Can I have another dare?"

Ymir shook her head. "Nope."

"Please?" she begged.

"Sorry sweetie," Ymir said casually.

"Ymir, it's Levi!" she exclaimed.

Ymir paused for a moment before she sighed. "Fine. You can have another dare." Sasha perked up, only for Ymir to hold up a finger. "Just remember the consequences of backing out."

Sasha's eyes widened in realization when she remembered what the consequences they had established would be should someone back out of a dare. If she did back out, she would have to go without food for an entire day.

She moaned. "I can't just go up and kiss the captain!"

"Sure you can," Ymir said. "Lord knows how many times that guy's been kissed."

Sasha mumbled something neither girls could understand. She looked at them helplessly. "H-how do I do it?"

Ymir blinked. "How do you...do what?"

"Kiss! How do you go up to someone and just randomly kiss them! What if he thinks I am a pervert? He's a thirty something year old man and I am a fifteen year old girl! This could get me kicked out of the scouts!"

"If anything, they'll think he's the pervert," Krista commented. "And you don't have to kiss him in front of anyone."

Ymir frowned. "You mean, I have to give you pointers on how to kiss someone?" At Sasha's quick nod, Ymir sighed. "Fine," she said, leaning forward. "There are three ways you can kiss a guy. First: you can do what they call the French kiss. Don't ask me why, they just call it that. There's nothing French about it. Anyway, this kiss is a bit more intimate and should not be reserved for first time kissers such as yourself."

Sasha frowned. "That's the kiss where...the mouth is-"

"Yeah, yeah," Ymir said quickly, moving on. "That one. If you go with the French kiss, chances are you'll embarrass yourself and make Levi think you want something more." She sighed. "Number two: you could do the quick kiss, yet bite his lip for special effect."

Sasha gagged. "Bite his lip? What if I split it?"

"That's why that kiss is not so popular," Ymir explained.

"Ymir," Krista groaned. "She's not going to do any of those! Sasha," she said, looking at the dark haired girl. "Just give him a quick peck and run. That counts as a kiss. Nothing elaborate. He might not even realize what you did."

"That's number three," Ymir said. "And it is right up your alley!"

Sasha nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, a quick peck and run. Got it." She frowned. "How do I go about doing it?"

Ymir blinked. "How do you-? Oh come on girl! Just go up and kiss the man!"

"It's not that easy!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Wanna bet?" Ymir demanded, pushing her chair back just as Jean walked past her. "Hey!" Ymir shouted, grabbing Jean's shoulders and kissing him. Jean yelped and staggered back as Ymir let him go. "What the-" he sputtered, touching his lips. "Ymir!"

"There," Ymir said with a nod, staring at a wide eyed Krista and Sasha. "A quick peck."

"I demand an explanation!" Jean hollered, catching everyone's attention in the room.

Sasha gulped, ignoring Jean. "So, just grab him by the shoulders and…"

"And give him a smooch," Ymir said with a nod.

"Sasha," Krista said. "You don't have to go through with this."

"Sure she does," Ymir said. "It's either kiss the captain, or no food for a whole day."

For Sasha, the thought of being deprived of food for a full day was almost as daunting as kissing Levi.

Almost.

She sighed, getting up. "Alright," she said. "I'll do it." She was seeing him in the training grounds anyway, right? That should give her enough time to gather her thoughts and her bearings.

But as she was walking down the halls, she noticed Levi leaning against the wall with a cup in his hand. He did not seem to be in too much of a hurry at all.

Sasha gulped before marching up to him with determination. "Um, captain," she said with a nod.

Levi looked up at her. "Braus."

"Um...seeing you in the training court?" she asked

"Not me," Levi said, sipping his drink. "The Commander."

Sasha nodded. "Oh." So much for her kiss in the courtyard. She turned her back on him, gripping her hands together. "Come on Sasha," she muttered to herself. "Get it over with. It's like ripping off a bandage," With narrowed eyes, she whirled around and grabbed Levi's shoulders.

But in moving forward, she tripped over her own two feet and collided into him. Levi swore as he dropped and spilled his hot tea all over himself in the process.

Sasha gasped, letting him go and stepping back. "I am so sorry sir!" Maybe she should hold off on that kiss, as he looked really incensed at the moment.

Levi glared at her and she winced at the sight of his wet shirt and the broken tea cup on the floor. What made it worse was that it was hot, steaming tea.

She swallowed. "I better go see what the Commander wants," she said quickly, dashing off as her face turned red with embarrassment.

* * *

When she finally stumbled back into the dinning hall, Ymir and Krista were standing in a corner of the room, conversing with each other. Sasha decided that it would be best to try and avoid them. Maybe she could lie and say that she did succeed in kissing Levi. After all, it wasn't like they knew, right?

"What were you thinking Sasha?" a sudden voice demanded, causing her to look up at Eren Yeager.

She blinked. "Eh?"

Eren shook his head in amusement. "What did the captain do to make you so mad that you would spill hot tea all over him?"

Sasha squeaked. "You saw?"

Eren laughed. "I was just about to meet with him and Hanji. I saw the whole thing, the before and after. He was really mad at that point. Good thing you turned and ran when you had the chance."

"You spilled tea all over the captain?" Ymir demanded, coming over. She frowned. "Was this after the whole…?"

"Didn't get the chance," she mumbled.

So much for lying to them.

Eren frowned. "The chance to do what?"

"None of your business, Yeager," Ymir growled, grabbing Sasha and whisking her away with Krista. Sasha had no choice but to let the taller girl take her wherever.

"So, did you kiss him?" Ymir demanded.

"Did you bite his lip? Was that why he was so mad?" Krista asked.

Sasha's face turned red. "No! I didn't even get the chance!" She swallowed, looking down at her boots. "I...spilled his tea all over him before I got the chance."

Ymir groaned. "You are hopeless."

"You do know you don't have to go through with this," Krista said.

"No!" Sasha said quickly. "I'll be fine. I just have to make sure that...that he's not carrying anything the next time."

Ymir nodded. "Sound advice. Though why don't you wait a while till Levi cools down from the whole tea spilling incident?" She shook her head. "Boy Potato Girl, leave it to you to make a situation worse."

* * *

Sasha waited exactly two days before seizing her chance. Actually, it was given to her when she was summoned, along with the other scouts, to be debriefed on the next scouting mission. Sasha had the unfortunate opportunity to be standing right next to Ymir. The taller girl would occasionally glance at Sasha and make kissy faces while pursing her lips. As if Sasha needed any reminder about her dare. She need not only glance to the right in the direction where Levi was standing not too far away from Commander Erwin.

It was a fairly warm day, and the windows had been opened to allow the air in. While that did help a litte, Sasha had to resist tugging at her uniform in discomfort. She could tell she was not the only one who felt uncomfortable.

She was also uncomfortable for another reason entirely.

As Erwin dismissed the group, Sasha remained rooted to the spot while trying and failing to look casual. Unfortunately, Ymir and Krista decided to lag behind. Sasha's heart rate accelerated. They weren't really expecting her to kiss Levi in front of all these people, were they?

But luck was on her side as everyone seemed eager to escape the stiff, warm room. Even Commander Erwin and the scout leaders were leaving. A few men, including two of Levi's men were also on the far side of the room. Only Levi seemed to be staying behind with a thin stack of paper in his hands.

Ymir motioned with her hands for Sasha to go forward while making kissy faces. Krista just smiled encouragingly, giving her a thumbs up.

Sasha let out a breath as she strode towards Levi with her head held high. The captain was leaning against the wall right next to an open window. The breeze tugged on his hair, and he happened to look up with a raised eyebrow as Sasha approached him.

Just think of him as something else entirely, she told herself. Think of as...a piece of meat! A smoked piece of meat. A smoked piece of meat with a warm potato!

Sasha lunged forward, her hands pushing at his shoulders as Levi pushed himself from the wall. His grey eyes widened, as did Sasha's, as the very wall behind Levi vanished and he was pushed out the open window.

Sasha let out a shriek as her visualization of meat and potatoes was completely shattered at that point.

She should have visualized a tomato.

Ew, gross. That visualization would have had an opposite effect on her.

Sasha's startled shriek as well as Levi's startled yell caused the remaining people in the room to freeze, mainly Krista and Ymir. Instinct took over and Sasha latched onto Levi's hand to prevent him from falling to his death. "Captain!" she screamed. She grunted as she was nearly sent out the window herself, if not for someone else grabbing her waist. She glanced up briefly to see Gunther holding onto her, his eyes narrowed.

"I've got you sir!" Eld exclaimed as he grabbed ahold of Levi, leaning out the window himself.

"He's slipping!" Sasha exclaimed, feeling her sweaty hands losing their grip.

Levi's eyes widened as Eld grabbed ahold of him, right as Sasha lost her hold. "No! Don't-" But it was too late as Sasha dropped him and both Eld and Levi fell out the window.

Ymir swore while Krista paled considerably as they both stood next to Sasha.

"I think I killed him," Sasha kept muttering to herself, her face ashen pale.

* * *

"I think this expedition will be a cinch!" Hanji exclaimed as she snapped her fingers, walking out of the stables with Petra. Her eyes were wide with excitement, though it was dimly shattered as a slow moving wagon moved in front of her.

Petra sighed as they both paused in their walking. "You say that all the time."

"I'm telling you, not even Titans falling from the sky can ruin this!" Hanji paused. Hm, Titans coming from the sky? That might not be too bad.

Both ladies yelped suddenly when something crashed into a nearby wagon full of hay,, the sounds of enraged shouts easily heard. They both stared as two someones toppled out of the hay, sputtering and swearing. Both men looked up with incredibly different expressions. One wore a thunderous, angry scowl while the other seemed relieved and slightly confused.

"Well," Hanji said with her hands on her hips. "It's raining men."

"Hallelujah," Petra commented with a smirk.

"We have tall, and blond," Hanji said, pointing at a blinking Eld who was pulling straw out of hsi hair.

"Dark and lean," Petra continued, eyeing Levi.

"Shut up," Levi growled as he stumbled out of the hay, eyes narrowed.

"Not to mention rough and tough, strong and mean," Hanji said.

"Amen," both women declared, fist bumping.

* * *

"I killed him," Sasha continued mumbling, rocking back in forth in a corner, her eyes wide.

Gunther frowned as he looked out the window. He laughed. "From this height? Nah. It's a one story building! They've both survived worse." He looked at Sasha with pity. "Can't say the same for you. What happened?"

"It was a dare," Krista said quickly, causing Sasha's face to turn beat red as she buried her head in her arms.

Gunther raised an eyebrow. "A dare?" he echoed.

Krista nodded. "Yeah, a dare."

"To push Levi out the window?" he asked, folding his arms.

"To test out his...reflexes," Krista said quickly

"To feel his muscles!" Ymir jumped in at that moment.

Gunther blinked as he glanced at them. "You...wanted to feel Levi's muscles while testing out his...reflexes?" If the fact that he sounded like he didn't believe the explanation made it worse, Sasha was ready to dig her grave.

"It was a dare," Sasha mumbled.

Gunther stared at them before a smile twitched at his lips. He looked out the window once more before sighing. "Not as risky as mine," they heard him mutter. He sighed. "You better make yourself scarce. You don't want Levi finding you. I'll explain everything to him for you."

* * *

"Where is she?" Levi demanded as he stormed into the room, his very presence making everyone freeze. The scouts in Levi's squad had been called in the moment Levi had stopped his angry rant and was able to get out his orders. Even Eren was present. Eld stumbled in after Levi, still picking out straw from his blond hair.

Gunther swallowed. "She...left sir."

Levi's fists uncurled as some of the anger left him, but it did not diminish entirely. "I think the girl has a vendetta against me. What was she thinking?"

"She was performing a dare, sir," Gunther said, standing tall and ready.

Levi and his squad went still. "A dare?" Petra asked, tilting her head.

Gunther nodded. "Apparently, she was dared to test your reflexes while feeling your muscles."

Eld and Oulo snickered while Petra looked amused. Levi blinked before adjusting his shirt. "Who put her up to that?" he asked.

"I didn't ask, sir," Gunther said. "Though I got from the impression that pushing you out the window was purely accidental."

"It better have been," Levi said.

"Probably Ymir," Eren said suddenly, catching everyone's attention. He cleared his throat. "Ymir probably put Sasha up to the dare."

"Apparently your reflexes aren't as good as they thought," Eld commented. "Boy would she have been disappointed!" Levi just poked him with a sharp straw.

"Remember our dares when we were just a couple of green recruits?" Petra asked with a fond smile.

"We got into so much trouble," Gunther sighed blissfully. He clapped Eren's shoulder. "Remind us to tell you about some of our crazy stunts."

"Let us just hope the new recruits practice more wisdom than you lot ever did," Levi stated as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"I think this dare is a bit too dangerous," Krista stated. "I mean, you almost cooked Levi with his tea, then you nearly pushed him to his death!"

"And I ruined a perfect mirage of a tasty meal! Who knew kisses could be so deadly?" Sasha moaned.

"Ever heard of the kiss of death?" Ymir asked with a smirk. "Look, your problem is that you are targeting him indoors. Try to kiss him outside."

"We will be leaving for the expedition soon," Krista said. "That could be your chance!"

Sasha frowned. "What if I do kiss him, and he takes it the wrong way? He might think I have issues if I am pinning for a thirty year-old man! Girls who do that are usually looking for a father figure!"

"Aw," Ymir cooed. "Daddy-issues honey?"

"I'm serious!" Sasha exclaimed. "What if he does like me when I kiss him? My father is going to kill me!" The sudden image of her dad facing off the captain with his hunting gun and Levi with his ODM swords flashed through her mind. There was no doubt Levi would win and then she would be at the complete mercy of her thirty some-odd old husband!

"Hey!" Ymir said, snapping her fingers in front of Sasha's slack jawed face. "Relax. If I were in your situation, I think Levi should be the most concerned with being labeled as a pedifile. I mean, a thirty year old targeting a fifteen year old? How perverted is that?"

"I don't think Levi is like that," Krista stated silently.

Ymir nodded. "Exactly. So you have nothing to worry about!"

Sasha scowled. "Oh yes, nothing to worry about. I have plenty of things to worry about. I am so nervous about this I don't know if I can eat!"

* * *

Sasha did indeed eat, and her stomach was in knots when they all rode out on the expedition. She was getting a lot of grief from Ymir about not completing the dare.

It had been five days since she had been dared to kiss Levi. She would not let it go on any longer. She swore that today would be the day she kissed him and rubbed Ymir's face in her victory!

However, the Titans seemed bent on keeping her from her vow.

Panting and tired, Sasha aimed to regain her bearings on a particular tall tree. Landing on the branch, she knelt down and surveyed the three Titans below her with a frown. She could see a handful of the scouts riding on their horses, and she was about to jump in to aid them when a voice stopped her.

"Wait," Levi said, causing her to freeze and look up to see him land right next to her. "There are two more coming out of the trees."

Sasha looked down and noted with worry that he was right. Two Titans tundered right beneath them, no doubt ready to cut off the scouts below.

"You and I will focus on those two, giving the others the chance to escape and engage the others," Levi stated, gaining a firmer hold of his swords. He glanced at her. "You with me Braus?"

Sasha nodded as she stood up. "I'm with you sir." Then before she could rethink it, she leaped forward and placed a quick kiss on Levi's lips. The captain's eyes widened as he stood still, and Sasha did not look back as she jumped off the tree branch and after the Titans.

She did it! She finally did it! She had performed her dare and was now free!

She let out a joyous whoop as she soared over the Titans, her yell echoing all around her. "I regret nothing!" she yelled as her swords were activated.

* * *

"You did it?" Ymir demanded, aghast, before a small smile spread across her lips. "Ha! I'm impressed." She frowned. "Took you five days, but eh, better late than never."

"Way to go Sasha," Krista said with a smile, giving the scout a high five.

"So, what was the moment like?" Ymir asked. "Did his eyes sparkle?"

"I couldn't tell," Sasha confessed. "I had my own eyes closed."

"Did you do the French kiss?" Ymir persisted. "What was it like? I bet half the female population wants to know what it's like to kiss Levi Ackerman."

"I don't kiss and tell," Sasha said, rolling her eyes. "For now, I am so relieved that it is over. I will never dare anyone to go on a dates or kiss anyone ever again." She frowned. "Speaking of which, how was the date with you and Connie?"

Ymir shrugged. "Eh, Connie wasn't so bad. He did buy me everything I wanted. And I mean everything."

Sasha sighed. "Well, I think I am going to kick back and celebrate." She beamed. "Maybe there are some potatoes in the kitchen!"

As luck would have it, there was indeed a steaming potato, as if it had been waiting for Sasha. Her eyes sparkled and she felt her mouth water as she reached for the delicious food, only to have it snatched from her.

"Braus," Levi said, holding the potato firmly as he stared at her.

Sasha gulped. "H-hello c-captain," she said.

"There's just one 'c' in 'captain'," Levi said as he strode towards a small table with two small stools. He placed the potato down. "Join me," he said, gesturing to the table.

Sasha swallowed before she slowly approached the table. She sat down across from Levi before snatching at the potato. As she gobbled down her food, she warily watched Levi who was frowning at her. His expression was stoic, and the one hand he had on the table was clenched. His eye twitched as he wiped at the mess she was making with a rag.

"Braus," he started, flicking the rag away. "What was _that_ all about?"

She swallowed a mouthful of food. "I was hungry, sir, and I decided to eat the-"

"You know what I mean," he growled. "Why did you go around kissing me? Was that what you were trying to do all along with the incident in the hall and the little stunt you pulled that ended with me flying out the window?"

Sasha only took a moment to gather her thoughts. "I...entrusted my first kiss to you for safe keeping."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Don't toy with me Braus." He stared at her. "Did this have anything to do with the dare Gunther had told me about?"

Sasha's eyes widened before her face turned red. She looked down quickly at her folded hands on her lap before looking her captain in the eye. She nodded. "Yes sir," she said clearly.

Levi tilted his head. "I suppose that it was either Ymir, or Krista who had dared you to do so."

She nodded. "Yes sir."

He leaned back in his seat, shaking his head. "You made me look like a pervert," he muttered.

"No sir!" Sasha exclaimed. "It was all a dare! You just happened to be there and...making you out to be a pervert was not my intention. I don't even like you...that way." She grimaced. "I mean, I like you...I respect you, but I don't like older men. Really, really older men."

Levi's eyes narrowed and she winced. He leaned forward, causing Sasha to feel increasingly uncomfortable. "First, I am going to let you chose," he started.

Oh no! Ymir was wrong! Levi took the kiss entirely the wrong way. Now she was going to be stuck with Levi as her neat freak controlling husband! Where was her father and his shot gun when she needed it?

"You can run laps until the moon rises," he began. "Or you can go without food for three days."

Sasha blinked. What? Why was he punishing her? "I-I'll run laps, sir." She tilted her head. "Did I bite your lip by accident when we kissed? It was my first kiss and I didn't know what to do. Ymir said something about a French kiss, but I don't think I did that to you. But then I did have my eyes closed and if I did do something wrong, then I am...sorry."

Levi just slowly blinked at her. "No, you did not bite my lip," he said warily. "In fact, you missed."

She stared at him. "Missed?"

"And thank you for sparing me from the French kiss, as Ymir put it," he continued. He tilted his head, touching the corner of his mouth just on his cheek, indicating the spot where she had actually kissed him. "Your aim needs to improve though for the future."

She breathed a sigh of relief as her lips twitched in amusement. "You seem to be taking this pretty well, sir," she said.

"Many pranks and dares were performed before you arrived," Levi said casually as he got up from his seat. "And they will be afterwards. Although, you are being punished because the kiss was clearly seen in front of everyone, and I had to answer some very difficult questions from my superiors."

Sasha squirmed slightly. "Like...what?"

"Mainly how long have we been in a relationship," Levi started. "How intimate have we been." He smirked. "Am I aware of the consequences of such a relationship. The most hostile spoken by Four-Eyes was, 'have I always been a pedifile'?"

Sasha grimaced. "Sorry sir."

He shrugged, walking away. "It is times like this that we forget how young you really are. How young you all are. But, at the end of the day, you are all children doing the required work of grown men."

Yeah, Krista was right. Levi wasn't some pedifile who preyed on teenagers. What a relief for her!

She smirked. Though, if she was ten years older…

"Sasha," Ymir said suddenly, entering the room. "A toast to the dare! Boy am I glad you performed my dare and-" she paused when she saw Levi. She nodded stiffly to him. "Captain," she commented.

Levi just glanced at Sasha. "First kiss?"

Sasha frowned before she realized what he was asking. "Yes sir. It was."

Levi tilted his head before turning back to Ymir. He nodded to her before he swiftly leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Ymir's lips before calmly leaving the room. Krista, who had just entered the room, squeaked in surprise. "It was only a peck," Levi called out, his voice echoing in the room as he left.

Ymir touched her lips, aghast, before she let out an enraged yelp. "He kissed me!"

"Ymir, wait!" Krista said, grabbing ahold of her friend who tried to chase after the captain.

"He kissed me!" Ymir exclaimed once more. "May have been a brush, not even there, but it was still close to one!"

Sasha just giggled and sat back in amusement. Pay back was sweet, even if she wasn't the one to initiate it.

* * *

 **A/N: I do not think anyone realizes just how young the Scouts are when they are paired up with older characters, such as SashaxLevi etc. *shrugs***

 **The scene between Petra and Hanji was based off of the song "It's Raining Men" by the "Weather Girls."**

 **Happy New Year to you readers!**


End file.
